List of Armor Suits
Armor Suits are machines of varying forms and designs uniquely developed and operated by humans (or in some cases, dolls) for surface, aerial, or space warfare conditions although some armor suits are either specifically for certain environments only or are adaptable to more than one. The Knight Run series show this technology mainly used for military applications although it is presumed that there are armor suits used for civilian purposes as well. Armor suits allow its pilots to enhance their physical prowess and capabilities to withstand harsh terrain, prevent injuries, and use heavy equipment that are otherwise unendurable for the normal human body. It can wield a wide variety of weapons and other payload to suit the necessities of the deployment. Armor suits must be capable of being piloted to belong to this list otherwise unmanned armor suits are treated as battle dolls or remote/AI combat systems that are categorized under the List of Human Weapons. Several human organizations, such as the AE, extensively use armor suits for their defense against Beasts although it is also used for human conflicts. The PPP and Ruin produce and develop highly advance armor suits. This page lists known armor suits that were shown in the series and were also named. For a general list of human weapons that were shown and named, please see List of Human Weapons. For a list of human ships and ship classes, please see List of Human Ships. For other known human weapons that were shown but are not categorized/unnamed, please see List of Other Human Weapons. For the sake of convenience, the wiki classifies armor suits according to three types: *'Personal Armor' - armor suits that are similar to powered exoskeleton. Instead of a cockpit, the user wears the armor suit to pilot it. *'Walking Vehicle' - armor suits that are similar to walking vehicles. These are usually composed of a cockpit with hardpoint appendages and legs attached. Walking Vehicles lack arms. *'Mecha' - armor suits that are similar to mecha. These are machines that have cockpits usually encased in an armored body with heads, arms, legs, and other weapon/equipment stations. Additionally, armor suits with a "(???)" symbol were provided their own names by the wiki community based on their description for easier reference. __FORCETOC__ Personal Armor *'Elite Armor Suit (???)' The Elite Armor Suit is an experimental prototype equipment set worn by an AE Elite Unit that was deployed during the Battle of Void to assault the nest of Beast Queen D-38. The whole mission was actually a test run to gather combat data to create better weapon systems. The Elite Unit was isolated when surrounding defensive lines were overran by Beasts. Supporting units and reinforcement were denied by further Beast incursions. Eventually, AE War Adviser Anne Mayer had to rescue the unit by going to the front lines herself. Despite the successful rescue, the Elite Unit opposed retreating but instead pushed forward to raid D-38's chamber thru a damaged route of the Nest. Much of the Elite Unit was decimated but the combat data yielded were promising. The Elite Armor Suit consists of the actual armor suit embedded with advanced electronics to assist its wearer in combat, and particle beam pistols uniquely compatible for the suit only. This is revolutionary as light particle beam weapons on the scale of small arms were never before seen on the battlefield - kinetic firearms and explosives are still used by conventional infantry. The protection provided by the Elite Armor Suit was not greatly appreciated during the battle as it can be easily pierced through by Type 15s, Type 5s, and Type 2s (specifically named unit Stag Beetle). Appears in Main Episode-0 Pray - Chapter 1. *'Combat Exoskeleton (???)' The Combat Exoskeleton was used to escort Knight trainees participating in actual field combat. Officially the battle exercise was part of the trainees' training curricula but really it was to compensate for the severe shortage of Knights that can be deployed to the front lines. The Combat Exoskeleton performed greatly in providing support and covering fire for the Knight trainees. It has limited aerodynamic capabilities provided by jump thrusters on the bottom of the suit's feet. Appears as part of a flashback arc in ME0-Ch3. *'Graviton Armor Suit (???)' The Graviton Armor Suit was built specifically for infantry to be able to use a Graviton Beam Emitter/Graviton Launcher. AE Special Task Force Troopers used the Graviton equipment set as part of the subjugation team for EX-Type Zero Fear during the Battle of Valtia. Appears in ME0-Ch23 *'Raven Suits' Raven Suits were developed by Ray Nelson with support from Robert Nelson to achieve an indigenous, dependable weapon system that can effectively slay Beasts. With such fighting power, Tobal can achieve true independence and replace the Knight Order without losing their security. The standard equipment set of a Raven Suit consists of the actual armor suit which is a full-body armor. It can enter a stealth mode wherein the individual is cloaked in invisibility and jamming. It can enhance physical strength as a powered exoskeleton, provide flight capabilities through multi-directional 3D thrusters, and analyze battlefield situations using its own sensors and electronics. The suit inherently provides communication and monitoring of vitals. An additional heavy armor cloak/overcoat can also be worn for added protection. The Raven Suits' armament include the Double Zero Spear which applies the effects of Mysteltein upon direct contact; blades similar to the Violet Crystal Sword; and, particle beam firearms of varying scales from rifles to hand cannons. *'TYR' A-9's personal armor suit powered by a core. Appears in Another Episode-2 A Village Where You Are. Walking Vehicle Ep0-Ch2 Ep0-Ch2 Ep0-Ch3 Ep0-Ch7 Mecha Ep0-Ch1 Ep0-Ch2 Ep0-Ch5 *'Ruin Experimental Unit' The Ruin Experimental Unit was a highly agile and maneuverable mecha armor suit piloted by Edward in Valtia to assist the AUA Relief Force during their breakout. It was shown to have great aerodynamic capabilities and can skate with ease on roads. The armament of the Ruin Experimental Unit included a retractable autocannon of unknown caliber on both forearms as well as the ability to project a shield barrier. *'AUA Flying Battle Mecha (???)' AUA's indigenous design for a battle mecha armor suit. It is equipped with a core and can transform into a fighter mode for optimized aerial performance. It was used extensively during the Arin Recovery Campaign by AUA forces. *'Blue Bee' A prototype advance armor suit built by PPP. Blue Bee is a combination of hardware and software that remotely controls multiple unmanned combat aerial drones. The armor suit itself is the control unit with a specialized AI which assists the pilot in managing the drones. The drones have offensive (particle beam attacks) as well as defensive (shield barrier) functions. Aside from this, Blue Bee armor suit can also shoot high yield particle beam attacks due to being equipped with a core. The Blue Bee was used by the Knights during the Second Battle of Tobal. It was used again during the terrorist attack on the space elevator. Ray Nelson destroyed the Blue Bee during his fight against Van Nelson. Category:Human Technology